Doctor Strange's Guide to the Multiverse, feat The Real World
by librarianofthebronx
Summary: In which Stephen Strange and Gwendolyn Poole meets in a weird afternoon in New York City and ends up on a world beyond dimensions in miniscule minute. *** contains mentions and references to the comics, MCU and Benedict Cumberbatch. *** I couldn't find Doctor Strange and Gwenpool in the comics list so I went with the movie category instead
1. Chapter 1

**N**

A day in a life of a Sorcerer Supreme was always dangerous.

Every day, there is another case of dimensional rifts and abnormalities, mystical beings and other whatnots come popping up causing unexplained phenomena over the physic façade of the Earth. But, with the help of my teleportation magic, I come charging in stopping whatever abnormality there is wreaking havoc on my world. Quite frankly, as seems as though I never die when I know I might.

I'm Doctor Stephen Vincent Strange, former neurosurgeon and now the Earth's Sorcerer Supreme. I was once a brilliant but egotistical surgeon but I had an accident that ruined my hands but I found the Ancient One and he taught me a new way of living out of selfishness and closed doors, and most of all, he taught me sorcery. I live in the Sanctum Santorum in Greenwich Village in New York with my friend and valet, Wong—yes, just Wong, like Aristotle and Beyoncé. Also, I've been through many battles across different dimensions, different foes and I've met a lot of people on the way who supports me and watches out for me—basically, friends.

"Today seems odd"

Speaking of people who support me along the way, I looked up to see Wong delivering the book I had asked him to get from the library. He approached the couch and rested the book on the pile of papers I was reading on the coffee table. Wong's face was furrowed and his eyes were narrowed suspiciously. Immediately, I assumed something was going on and it was bad.

"Odd is such a broad term, ol' pal" I commented, "To me, each passing day is much odd than the last"

"No, something's wrong, Stephen" he replied.

"Are there any rifts again? Any monsters come through?" I asked.

"No" he answered, which was indeed odd.

"What do you mean 'no'?" I asked, my brow raising.

"Usually, right now we'd get readings of abnormality but it's already past noon and we haven't got any readings" Wong answered.

"Hm.. that definitely seems odd." I answered, "But, truth be told, I'm glad to have a rest for once"

Wong nodded, understanding my situation. You see, every day always had me fighting mystical beings or dimensional criminals that escaped through a rift or something and somehow, I only sleep a maximum of four hours per night but my body got used to it. I definitely am surprised that I have nothing to stop or nothing to fix between dimensions but I tend not to ask any more questions or wonder furthermore, the best I can do is be thankful that at least I get an afternoon's rest.

I stood up from my chair and arranged my things. Once I got them tidied up, I moved out of the living room and my cloak wrapped around me like a scarf, seemingly knowing what I intend to do. With the flicker of my hand, I found myself in a different clothing (well, rather than getting petty looks from the folks here about my mode of fashion) and I headed out to the door.

"Stephen, where are you going?" Wong asked.

"I'm just going out" I answered, "I entrust things to you while I'm gone. Call me if something came up"

With that, I headed out the door and began walking through the streets. I plan on not using my magic for the afternoon so I didn't open my third eye to see mystical beings and bacteria feasting on unaware humans. I went out of Greenwich Village and found myself on the bustling city and that, I felt relaxed and at home.

During my neurosurgeon days, I would stop by a local cafe and would get my usual coffee and French toast before going to work. I realized I haven't been around for quite some time and I thought it would be nice to pay a visit and order my usual again. Once I turned up another corner, I saw the cafe, the same as ever, and went in. I looked to see many people lined up but it's fine, I'm not much in a hurry.

When it came my turn, the cashier lady widened her eyes and recognized me as I recognized her, "Stephen Strange!" she called with a smile, "It's been a while, ain'it?"

I smiled slyly and nodded at her, "How do you do, Sally?" I asked.

"Well, same as always" she answered, "Always bustling but incomplete without you, Strange"

"If it isn't the doctor" I heard Kevin called from the kitchen.

"Great to see you too, Kevin" I nodded to him.

"So doc, would you like your usual?" she asked.

"Sure"

Once I paid, I went to one of the tables outside to soak up the view. It never changed actually, it was the same as the last time I saw it but it's been a while since I got a view like this so might as well, soak it up again when I'm this free for the afternoon. When Sally gave me my order, I immediately drank the coffee, missing its aromatic taste and I felt awake. The toast can be saved for later, right now, what I need was a nice cup of coffee.

But then, I remember my different stomach condition and once I swallowed the coffee, my eyes widened and I felt like throwing up. I immediately put the cup down and held my mouth, my stomach churning like crazy and my throat feeling a bit parched even though I just drank.

"Tastes like ash" I muttered.

The past few weeks have been busy for me, going to and fro from multiple dimensions. Sending back mystical beings from other dimensions is hard—you're either betting your life or other people. Most times, I'd come home injured but with Wong's help, I manage to recover back to my old strength. Sometimes, oddly enough, the missions would be easy since it would just a case of a runaway but reckless renegades were often on my log book which was tiring but I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy sending those bastards back to where they came from with my magic.

It's strange y'know, when a man of scientific principles, built up and raised learning logic and reasoning can be changed and turned to magic, belief and sorcery. I've been into the world of sorcery for quite some time now and I feel as though I'm—

"Hi!"

I looked up and saw a familiar face with cerulean eyes and blonde hair with pink highlights. She was wearing normal outgoing clothes and carried her usual shark backpack, "My one o'clock, right?" I asked, a small chuckle coming after.

"It's Gwen and yes, your one o'clock" she answered.

Speaking of which, this girl right here—

"… is the Unbelievable Gwenpool!" she exclaimed.

I rose a brow, clearly confused by her sudden outburst of her name. She just bubbly replied to me with a hearty laugh and pointed at me, "I was just reading your monologue and it felt right to introduce myself to y'all readers out there" she explained.

"My monologue?" I asked.

"Yeah, your thoughts and other narratives going about your head" she explained.

"Okay…" I replied awkwardly.

I had an appointment with this girl once. She came in —or rather I came to her— with a very peculiar background. It's beyond anything I've ever seen. She comes from a world too far away from here, and oddly enough, it wasn't a dimension, it was what she quotes "the real world" where all of us here are comic book characters. It was a funny inquiry but fascinating as well. She asked me to transfer all her background and other accounts to this world so she can open a bank account and other licenses and also asked me to bring back her friend who was killed by M.O.D.O.K. or so she had explained and, weirdly enough that she kept his skull.

"Looking back to Issue #3 are we?" Gwen giggled, "That was totally kick-ass, Doc! I can't believe I have met you and I couldn't even say a damn thing!"

I looked at her with a confused face but she didn't seem to notice and kept on rambling about events in which I was unaware of. From this point of view, I'd say she is what most people today call a "fan-girl"—such term was all new and different to me and I, for one, had never met a fan girl until seeing Gwen getting worked up by this "Issue #3" she speaks of which I do not understand one bit

I noticed Gwen stop and turned to me with amused look on her face, "I guess you haven't even read a comic once in your life" she commented.

"W-wait—"

"Yeah, I read all that"

"Fuck"

Gwen took her time to explain briefly about comics and she did mentioned this comic book company (was I right?) named Marvel where I am owned and where my story is written and drawn. I looked at my watch it was 20 minutes past two o'clock and realized we've been here for almost an hour talking about comics.

I never thought at all in my life that I was just a man of fiction or a dream created to reality. It was the many wonders of this multiverse even though I don't know if this "real world" was one of the multiverses. I wonder though if the Ancient One knew about this "real world" too. And the fascinating thing was, as I've seen, we leave a strikingly intimidating and wondrous trail of our lives there through films and comics and novels—

"Yeah, they were awesome" Gwen commented, taking a sip of my coffee—wait, my coffee!

"Hey, that's my coffee!" I scolded.

"Who cares?"

"I care!"

"Can I have the toast instead?" Gwen asked.

"Fine" I sighed.

Gwen chirped in joy and quickly grabbed my toast. Honestly, it's a good thing she claimed the toast, because I'm betting that if I ate that, I'll just regret it and throw up. As I watched Gwen eat the toast, I felt envy that she could still eat normally like a normal person while me, I have to settle with crap and other fucking stuff that tastes like shit. As she finished, Gwen looked at me with a sympathetic smile, "I know how much you miss pizza" she said.

I burst out chuckling and took a sip of the coffee. I was already used to it and the gagging sensation didn't bother me anymore, "Tastes like cancer" I groaned, shaking my head.

As I put the cup down, I rested my back on the chair and supported my head on my fist, "So, if you could read monologues, what do you think this is?"

"Obviously, it is a fanfic" she replied.

"A fanfic?" I asked, confused by the unknown term

"Yeah, a fanfic or fan fiction is where people make stories out of existing stories" Gwen explained.

I nodded, understanding what she said. It was another term added into my overwritten dictionary but nonetheless, though useless in my part, I'll remember it—

"How y'all unbelievers out there reading this?! It's the fabulous Gwenpool here talking to the famous and lovable Doc"

"You idiot! You're hauling too much attention!" I yelled at her, trying to stop her from making an audience look weirdly at the poor girl.

"Hey, I ain't poor, Doc" she growled.

Crap, I forgot she could read monologues—

"Yeah, better be careful, Doc"

I shook my head and took another sip of my coffee. She took a sit across me and settled her things. When I brought my cup back to the table, I faced her and crossed my arms, "So what are you doing here?"

"Nothing, it was my day off" she replied, "I've been working nonstop as a mercenary and I've thought of taking a small break for a little while. What about you, Doc? No mystical beasts coming through this dimension?"

"Yeah, no... which was weird" I replied.

"Being a Sorcerer Supreme must be tough, I saw how hard it is for you in the comics" Gwen said.

I furrowed my brows and then my mind suddenly reminded me that she's from the real world and that I was a comic book character. I smiled at her and scratched my nape, "I guess it seems so" I replied.

I brought down my hand and cleared my throat, attaining her attention. Gwen raised a brow and waited for me to speak, "So if indeed you are from the real world and we are comic book characters, what do you know about me?" I asked with a serious tone.

Gwen took a moment to regain her thoughts together and took a deep breath before she began to speak, "Well, you had a sister named Donna but she died of drowning and a brother named Victor who also died but accidentally revived as a vampire"

HOW THE FUCK?!

That's an on point description of my family and no one should know about that but she does!

Wait!

Right, people from the real world made my story.

My eyes rose to panic as she told briefly about my family's history. My thoughts began to wander of my sister Donna whom (I never admitted this much but here goes) I loved so much and then, shifted to my brother Victor who I also cared for deeply. I suddenly wandered to the thought that I miss my family and would want to see them again someday but I'd leave my fate to the ancients.

I heard snapping on my ear and I perked my head up, seeing Gwen looking concerned for me. I guess she read my thoughts again about my family and she stopped talking. I flashed an apologetic smile and patted her shoulder, "I'm sorry I dozed off" I apologized.

"No need, Doc" Gwen answered, "No actually, I should be sorry since I recalled you about your family"

"No.. I mean, thanks to you I finally had time to remember them" I insisted, "Continue"

Gwen rested her back on the chair with a sly smiled and continued, "Where was I? Oh, so you became a brilliant doctor and then, also cold, narcissistic, selfish —"

"Okay, okay... skip that, please" I intervened, not wanting to hear those words about me again.

"Oh sorry" she apologized again, "You had an accident that broke your hands and you tried to find every possible way to restore them until you've exhausted your fortune. But, you overheard about the Ancient One and travelled East to find Kamar-Taj. The Ancient One refuses you at first but accepted you when you had change of heart and taught you sorcery"

Very thorough and precise, I'd say she was a fan of my story. I listened to her story of me intently and nearly choked when she mentioned Clea. She went on with the Defenders and then the Illuminati and finally, Shuma-Gorath when I was forced to slay the Ancient One and the title of Sorcerer Supreme passed on to me.

"Then Urthona challenged you and you were forced to destroy the relics and magic artefacts. Then crap happened and you were taught black magic by Kaluu and merged with a demon"

Yeah, definitely were the end times..

"But you were saved and yada happened and you married Clea" she continued.

Oof, my heart.

"The awesome Midnight Sons and the War of the Seven Spheres happened, where you lost much of your power—y'know, I don't want to explain since it's too much and probably a whole afternoon is not enough to explain—then, that time you chose to save the Midnight Sons than Wong's fiancée—"

Again with my heart.

"But eventually regained him back when you two fought against Salome"

Good times.

"Then, the Superhuman Registration Act came about and you declined on signing it then a war we entitled Civil War occurred"

Bad times…

"Then, that time you and the Illuminati banished Hulk into space and he returned again and crushed your hands—"

Dammit, not that memory again. I told you that a day in a life of Sorcerer Supreme was always dangerous.

"Then you acquired these awesome black powers but you didn't have control—"

"Okay, okay, that's enough"

Gwen shuts her mouth and kept her eyes fixated on the table. She must've remembered I had certain traumas with the events and felt shame. Gwen scooted closer to me and puts a hand on my shoulder, "I'm sorry again— I just lost control, should've known, Doc. I'm sorry"

I smiled, "It's alright, dear. I actually quite enjoy the little recollection" I said, "But, these things are ought to be left be.."

Gwen smiled, "I mean, you're cool on every side"

I laughed, "Been a while since I heard the term—at least, at me"

"I mean, you went up against Nightmare, Dormammu, Mordo and the Tribunals, and the Undying Ones, also whatever it was you faced in the 5000 year war—the Trinity of Ashes, if I'm right.. not to mention, in the film, there was also Kaecilius" Gwen rambled again.

Some of which I don't know—particularly, Kaecilius.

"That was one of the film's antagonists.. along with Dormammu" Gwen explained.

"What about Mordo?"

"He was an ally until you both learned about the Ancient One's source of immortality"

I widened my eyes. Ally? HE WAS AN ALLY? MORDO WAS AN ALLY?

"Yep, he was an ally... and he is African-American"

Okay, what?

"And the Ancient One's a girl"

"What?!"

Now I am very confused.

Gwen laughed at me and her expression seemed to be more jumpy and chirpy than ever. My brows were furrowed and my mouth agape, I was totally confused of the sudden revelation she told me about the real world's portrayal.

"Let me take this time to explain the real world" Gwen smirked.

 **So.. how was it?**

 **Mentions of Benedict and the other actors will be for the next chapters. I just took this time to introduce the short story and Doctor Strange from the comics. Actually, I didn't put his entire storyline, I just wrote down what I remembered.**

 **Imagine how Strange would react to the real world and MCU.**

 **Till next time bruh!**


	2. Chapter 2

**N**

The real world?

Huh.. I guess I'd have my chance after all.

"Okay" I answered, "So, the real world.. what's it like?"

"Just like this world.. only without the multiverse, mystical beings and powers and superhuman stuff" Gwen answered.

"Hmm.. sounds boring" I chuckled.

Gwen gave an approving smile, "Yeah, I know right! Where I come from was a dump. Good thing I came into this world" she agreed with me.

I was baffled by her sentence. She looks so unconcerned about the real world when I just thought she misses it. I just disregarded the thought before she could even read it and took a calm breath, at the same time, adjusting my seat.

"Gwen, do you even miss the real world?" I asked.

"A bit, actually... I miss my old friends and my family but hey, at least in here, I get to live the dream" Gwen answered.

"Huh.." was my only comment.

"I mean, I'll be missing Sherlock, Brooklyn Nine-Nine and Grey's Anatomy—probably SNL too, but then again, there's Trump, the whole political fiasco, then there's these terrorists who wanna take over the world also, global warming and lots and lots of asshats sprawling around doing drugs or some other crap"

I gazed at her intently. I don't know what the hell she was even talking about but it had something to do with the real world, I guess. She inhaled sharply, catching up her breath from speaking too fast and silence followed. Then, I noticed there was a tint of sadness and loneliness in her cerulean eyes but there also the sense she was happy and relieved but, nevertheless, I knew she was missing the real world. Gwen looked up to me and must've noticed I've been studying her actions but she gave a small smile, "I guess you could see through me, huh" she giggled.

"Pretty much" I answered.

"The whole science of deduction thing, right?" she blurted.

I furrowed my brows before realizing the reference a second later, "Oh, you mean like Sherlock Holmes?" I inquired.

Gwen suddenly laughed, her head slumping to the table and her hand covering her mouth. I furrowed my brows again in confusion and waited her to cease laughing for a reasonable explanation. Gwen lifted her head and wiped her tears of laughter away and gazed back at me, trying to stop every ounce of laughter she had left.

"Was it something I said?" I asked.

"No… no… I was just making fun for myself" Gwen answered, "Yeah, I miss the real world and pitiful that I don't have folks here who are into my interests also so I'm trying to entertain myself a little bit"

"Oh" was all that I could reply. I understand what she said but she really looks like a retarded special child who just burst out laughing on the street.

Gwen composed herself, arranging her hair that went out of place because of her sheer laughter. After a few seconds, she was back to normal and to alleviate the awkward stance, she cleared her throat and spoke, "Look, if I could find a way to go back to the real world, chances are I'd turn it down" Gwen said, "I'd rather have live here as a mercenary than go back to being ordinary"

"You're really attached to this universe" I commented.

"Yeah"

Before thinking of anything else, I shuffled my hands and took a final gulp on my coffee, "Okay, that settles it" I said, standing up from my seat.

I have a plan and I think for sure Gwen will like it. I have done it before and sure as hell I think I can do it again, even though I had shortage of my magic from a year ago because of the Emperikul. I shook my hands and prepared for a spell, "I know I said to myself I wasn't gonna use magic this afternoon but it wouldn't hurt breaking a rule when I've already broken hundreds" I muttered.

"Wait, what?"

"If I can find a way to make contact with the real world using my magic or somehow someway to recreate the same illusion, that would, I think, be enough" I continued.

Gwen looked at me with an arched brow and waited for my explanation. I did a ritual tut with my hands and from there spewed a bit of my magic. I noticed Gwen standing up and gazing at my magic and a smile sprung out from her lips and waited impatiently for my magic to wrap around us both.

"By the ancient magical entities of the Vishanti and by the All-Seeing Eye of Agamotto, I therefore convene time and space into my will" I muttered, doing another ritual with my hands and I lunged forward towards Gwen and touched her forehead, sending us away from our dimension.

"Gwen, I want you to concentrate and think about the real world. I want you to remember how you remember it and focus on that…" I instructed her.

Gwen was fast to shut her eyes and began concentrating on the real world. I waited for her to get her thoughts together and I brought my hand up and blew air into it and watched as the cosmic dust enveloped us both. Without wasting time and her concentration, I cited another ritual and brought my free hand up to make the ritual. I noticed Gwen opening her eyes—maybe to take a peek on what's going on, I guess. But, I brought my focus back on finishing the ritual and curved my hand up, "Create the chimera of reality"

Once I finished my prayer, I sighed in relief and I opened my eyes. I removed my hand from Gwen's forehead and she opened her eyes also. I looked around and saw the same world, only that the people and advertisements hanged on the buildings were different and then, there were changed establishments. The old café I once knew of is a boutique here and I tried opening my third eye to see if what Gwen said was true—that there is no magical entity here, and surely enough, there was no mystical bacteria.

Gwen's eyes sparkled in delight as she saw the real world again. The people were moving, going about their business and bustling as ever with chatter and shoes clattering on the pavements, then cars honking at each other or motorcycles rapidly gliding along the road. I looked to the side and watched as people pass through and I would feel a sting whenever they pass through my astral entity—yes, we were both in our astral form but the world here moved in a normal state.

Gwen was fast enough to climb on my back and hug me from behind. I was startled and almost lost balance but luckily, this petite girl was small and light—even Clea was a little heavier than her. She was quick to climb down and jumped in front of me, "Are we really in the real world, doc?" she asked.

"No and yes, somewhat" I answered.

I saw Gwen raising a brow and I chuckled, "What I meant was, yes, this is the real world, but only an illusion of how you left it. I see from your mind, you left this world in the year 2016 AD..? What's AD?" I furrowed my brows.

" _Anno domini_ " Gwen answered, "Yes, that's Latin"

"In the year of the Lord?" I translated, "You've got Christians here too?"

"Of course" Gwen replied.

I nodded, taking note of the new information I obtained. Gwen watched as the people passed through her but it didn't seem to faze her, in fact, she was more amazed with the idea and would play with people and they pass through her. I was just watching Gwen as she made fun around her and didn't bother to scold her, well, I think as much as she's dealing with everyday, she deserves a little fun for a change.

"Now, I know how Jack Frost felt" she commented as another person passed through her.

I rose a brow. Jack Frost? How'd he got into the subject of astral projection?

Gwen suddenly stop in the middle of her fun and looked back at me, "Doc, tell me about this whole thing again" she requested.

"About this illusion?" I asked, trying to make sure we were on the same page. As she nodded, I began my explanation, "This illusion of the real world is as how you remember it, or as you left it"

Gwen nodded and began to think. I waited for her patiently to speak her mind but she just displayed a playful grin and grabbed my wrist and we started running across the streets to who knows where she's taking me. We passed through people and through the walls until we finally stopped by a cinema theatre. Gwen panted and lets go of my wrist, but rather than catching my breath, I was more concern as to where were we and why are we stopping here.

"Okay, if I'm correct, theatres open at eleven and if it's already about 2:30, then, we're just in time for the movie!" I heard Gwen chirped.

Movie? What movie?

"Doc, look up!" Gwen said.

I did as what I was told and…

Of course… I should've seen that coming.

"C'mon, doc! Doctor Strange is about to start!" Gwen chirped, "Oops! Rather, _you're_ about to start!"

As reluctant and nervous I am, I entered the theatre room and settled down on the available seats and oddly enough, I see a masked woman in a yellow tunic and a weird looking buff dude in orange with his disciples, I presume, in an ancient looking library.

" _Master Kaecilius"_ the woman spoke, _"That ritual will only bring you sorrow"_

Then, the chase started and they exited into a door which led them outside… wait, that's the New York Sanctum! That's New York! Okay, I might as well be interested as this was a movie about _me_. As I watched them battle, I gotta say I was so fascinated with the bending of matter and that's an extra point for the special effects and they got my praise for that.

After a few moments, they finally shifted to a hospital and funky music starts to play. I watched as a person dresses up for a surgery and then, it suddenly hit me. That man… wait, that's me! THAT'S HOLY FUCKING ME!

"That's me, right?" I asked, turning over to Gwen who was chuckling.

Assuming her laughter, I guess that is me.

The scenes played by and I grew confused on my funky entrance—wait, this guy has fascinating eyes and slim and smooth face. Shit, I can't believe that I'm portrayed as a handsome late 30s man. I wasn't meant to be handsome, dammit!

By the ancients…

Okay, I'm a bit lost here. I don't remember myself being such a music geek. Clea was the music geek—heck, I could listen to her sing in the shower all day—wait, that didn't sound sexual right? I looked over at Gwen and she had a glare up at me and all I could do was chuckle sheepishly. I really should refrain from remembering Clea too much.

I have no idea what I'm talking about here, by the way.

I watched as me was enjoying a joyous victory over music and I felt more concern to the patient just holding up with my shit hogging over 70s music. A few scenes played and a woman who I caught up her name is "Dr. Palmer" and me was running and saved a patient who was diagnosed early with brain death. I gotta say, I was impressed with the pacing here, but it was just the start of the film, my opinion might change.

" _Look, I'm using trans-sectioned spinal cords to stimulate neurogenesis in the central nervous system. My work is at least going to save thousands for years to come. In the ER, I get to save one drunk idiot with a gun."_

Okay, I have to admit that was funny.

" _Yeah, you're right. In the ER, you're only saving lives. There's no fame, there's no CNN interviews"_

What the fuck? I know they're only actors and are capable in remembering crappy lines but, by the Ancient Vishanti, they just sounded like real doctors. Damn, I'm really starting to approve of this man—whatever his name was again.

" _I call it the 'Strange policy'"_

" _Oh, good! I'm glad something is named after me. You know, I invented a laminectomy procedure, and yet, somehow, no one seems to want to call it the Strange technique."_

I watched as the scenes play by and Holy Vishanti, that's one fancy apartment. I really wonder why I didn't get myself that kind of apartment during my neurosurgeon days. But, a minute passed on and I'm recalled as to what to the most traumatizing moment in my life that surely I will never forget.

As the car crashed right in front of my eyes, I felt my stomach churn and it was too hard to watch as I saw myself lying on the bed sheets, blood-stained and barely conscious. But, the one thing that struck me is the hands. I already saw them intact on a platform and wrapped thickly in gauzes with blood oozing out, shrapnel digging into the skin and I was all bruised up. I didn't realize a tear already ran down on my cheek and it landed on my hand.

I gazed intently on my hands as I let myself tear up again as I relived the moment of my crash. I know that incident made me open my eyes but, it was still painful to relive the moment. Gwen must've heard me sobbing as she puts a hand on my shoulder and shot a comforting smile.

" _11 stainless steel pins in the bones. Multiple torn ligaments. Severe nerve damage in both hands." Palmer answered, "You were on the table for 11 hours."_

I wiped my tears and cleared my throat, trying to be strong for myself again. This was my story and I'm reliving it so I should be strong, but seeing me suffer and try desperately to get better, it was all too much again. I felt myself growing weaker as I saw how a mess was I before and yes, I know it's just acting but it caught me. That man played me so well.

" _Stephen, you've always spent money as fast as you could make it but now you're spending money you don't even have. Maybe it's time to consider stopping."_

" _No. Now is exactly the time not to stop. Because, you see, I'm not getting any better!"_ I watched me lean on the window glass and just now, I fully understand how I must've looked when I was still in that state.

I watched them argue further more and her walking out because of some egotistical sentence I sputtered. I really hated myself for that trait. I could feel Gwen looking at me intently and I just responded with a deep sigh but she kept her comforting smile intact and that at least eased me on the inside.

" _The place you're looking for is called Kamar-Taj, but the cost is high."_

" _How much?"_

" _I'm not talking about money."_

Well, it's not sailors but still, a good improvisation.

After a few scenes, I was met and rescued by a black male who guided me to Kamar-Taj and wait… Mordo?! That's Mordo? After a few scenes, the same woman from earlier came and wait, she's the Ancient One? WAIT, Gwen did mentioned that Mordo was black and the Ancient One was a girl, so even though it sounded cringe-worthy for my taste, I had to put up with it—surely, the casting was based on the level of performance they gave.

I was impressed with all these medical talk which made me miss my old job. Only if my hands weren't shaking then, I could've gone back to neurosurgery while being Sorcerer Supreme… just to earn some real bucks since my job doesn't really pay real money. After a few words exchanged, the Ancient One pushed me out of my own body and my astral projection came out of my body.

Okay, I gotta stop referring this man as me.

"Benedict Cumberbatch" I heard Gwen say.

My head turned to her direction and she shifted in her seat, trying to raise her feet up onto the seat, "The actor's name is Benedict Cumberbatch, don't you remember?" Gwen repeated.

Benedict Cumberbatch? Oh yeah, I remember now.

Sure, he got my façade and egotistical tissues, but it all comes down as he will act how I fight against mystical beings—wait, how _he_ fights mystical beings. I really need to compose myself.

My eyes were fixated on the screen and I my eyes ogled when the Ancient One sent him to travel the multiverse. My eyes is already used to this flashing colors and flickering lights and as every dimension unfold, I was more impressed on how movie makers got to make all of this. I watched as this Stephen begged, tried and attempted to catch on and do magic and it felt so nostalgic to what I was also back in the day.

The sling ring, though. Rather than using teleportation magic, they had made a ring for it. I think I have ideas now when I get back. I better remember take note of this sling ring and maybe me and Wong could try and experiment on one of the rings on the Sanctum—well, if there are any.

I really like how this story was sprawled and that's good coming from me.

You hear that, Bendana Camperpatch—

"Benedict Cumberbatch!" Gwen corrected.

Benedict Cumberbatch.. sorry, I'm sorry. I really approve of you.

 **So.. how was it?**

 **Part 2 of reacting to Doctor Strange comes into the next chapter.**

 **Till next time bruh!**


End file.
